


A mental ward worker, a boxer and mad self proclaimed scientist in one roof.

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Au Not Kamen Riders, Mad Scientists, Mental Institutions, No Slash, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why a random alarm clock magically showed up in his room messes him up? Emu knows he isn’t going crazy.
Relationships: Emu hojo/Banjou Ryuuga, Nogami Ryoutarou/Sakurai Yuuto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Did you put your alarm in my room for some weird experiment?” Emu calmly asked on phone with gritted teeeh and heavy eyes.

“One of your patients must’ve put it in your pocket.”

“There’re not allowed to have this loud machine.” Emu held it up, tinkering with it. “It’s kinda goofy looking to be your’s.”

“You could’ve drunk bought it.” Sento teased which earned a sudden hang up.

Emu dumps it in his drawer to forget about it as at Sento mention and start his day.

————————————

“Banjou-San are you busy?” Emu asked.

“Watching tv.” Banjou simply answered with legs on coffee table

Emu winced at the dirt, but decided to bear it and sit down.

“I‘ve don’t think we ever hanged out before, I was always at college and you were Mad scientist assistant in basement.” Emu spoke out loud.

“Your talking over the show!” Banjou spoke abruptly while eyes glued to screen.

“Oops, sorry.” Emu rested his eyes and listened to the program running.  
————————///———  
From weeks ahead it became the routine for them. Banjou has the show on and Emu would rest on couch from work.

When it’s Emu’s day off. Banjou instined he stay awake fully for last episode.

“I probably missed a lot and Asuna hasn’t made up with Melto yet.” Emu explained.

“They did that an episode ago, you’re fine.” Banjou said.

He set the popcorn bowls on table. He sat down on corner of couch and played the episode.

During ten minutes of it. To Emu’s surprise Banjou spoke.

“I know this sounds stupid,but I uh need my alarm back.” Banjou muttered.

“Wha-why didn’t you tell me it was yours? Better question why lent it to me?!” Emu asked in shocked.

“It’s nothing, I had no room to put it.” Banjou said.

He’s lying.  



	2. Chapter 2

After fifth season Emu’s ready to sleep on floor, not literally like a few of his patients who choose to do so, which is beyond his medical knowledge.

His most easiest patient who’s been honest and not cursed him out on the medication is the one sitting right in front of him. Emu doesn’t tell anybody about special treatment and grateful Yuuto doesn’t blab. Really it’s no one’s business between doctor and patient confidentiality.

He sneaks him homemade food since the cafeteria stuff taste like crap, keeps him off the list of electric chair, picks out his clothes cuz he doesn’t have the energy to.  
It’s not part of his paycheck to do the staff’s job, but it makes him strangely useful for the first time since working in the looney bin four years.

Emu learned in college it’s all about professional acting, you can’t ever loose your cool.

“Sakurai-San?” Emu tilts his head holding the clipboard. 

Yuuto cleared his throat. “Sorry, I rather not do art activity today.”

Emu blinks but still held his smile. “Sure, we’ll continue tomorrow. May I ask if something’s bothering you?”

“Everything here bothers me, I can’t stand these people. I want to go back home.” Yuuto covered his eyes.

Emu he set his clipboard on his lap. “Maybe in a few months, your improving, my boss sees it too. Keep smiling, talking to the others and me. In no time you’ll be o-“

“You say this to everyone else, yet they still rot here.”

Emu smile flattered slightly. “Should I be worried your ear dropping?”

Yuuto said nothing.

“What brought on this insecurity?” I’m probably the one to blame for favoritism over my patients.

“Ryoutarou San ignoring me.”

Emu bit his lip, he’s not suppose to give out personal information to other patients, but Yuuto seemed in distress over it, it might make him rebound back to higher dosage.

“Don’t worry, it’s families issues he’s dealing with. Leave him be for a few days, I’m sure he’ll talk again.” Emu suggested.

“I did leave him alone of course, but I liked having company so I invited one of the others to draw with me. Ryoutarou noticed us and acted like a completely different person and beat up the other guy.

Emu gasped. No one told me this!

“Don’t act surprise doctor. You knew this too.” Yuuto complained.

Emu fixed his face with a tiny laugh. “I guess they forgot to mention it while I was off.” He looked at his watch before opening the door for him. “See you tomorrow Sakurai-Kun.” 

Yuuto waved before shoving his hands in pockets.

Once the door closed. Emu fell onto the seat having a few minutes to himself before the next one. Shy soft spoken Ryoutarou, who knew you can get crazy.

Emu sniggered feeling a bit envious.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been five days since Yuuto was banned from seeing his friend. The others could care less or even mentioned it since they only worry about their own needs.

In the middle of the night Yuuto couldn’t sleep, what if they got him vegetated state? 

Yuuto decided to disobey his therapist this time. Normally, he wouldn’t even think about disappointing him or adding more work load unlike the rest of the ungrateful lot. He sneaked downstairs to Ryuotaro’s room when the guard left tending to another surgery to a defiant patient strapped to a rolling metal bed.

“Ryoutarou San?” Yuuto whispered from outside his room door. He sneaked in while guards have trouble putting a few patients prepped for medication.

“Yuuto-kun?” Ryoutarou asked back but sounding more somber than his usual optimistic personality.

Yuuto looked on both sides before knocking again,. Knocking twice is their code when no one’s in hallway.

When the door opened Yuuto was greeted by a blindfold Ryoutarou. He looked really skinny like they haven’t bothered to offer him food during punishment time. 

Yuuto started touching blindfold with his hands in disbelief. His eyes watered. He really hates being a crybaby among the patients.

Ryoutarou rubbed his fingers with his thumbs. “It helps my eyes from hurting.”

Yuuto let so of blindfold to clean his face but Ryoutarou’s hands started sweaping the wetness off for him. 

“I hear he guards coming back, hurry back before they see you out here with me.” Ryoutarou lets go.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone.” Yuuto holds up his blanket. “I was thinking of using this as a sleeping bag.”

“They have extra security tonight, but if someone took your bed again. It’s a different story.”

“No one took my bed again, I just worried you became a vegetable.” Yuuto sighed. He heard footsteps coming up the steps. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Yuuto asked.

“That depends if my eyes are still numb.” Ryoutou started closing the door slowly. “Nite.”

“Nite.” Yuuto sulked once the door fully closed.


	4. Chapter 4

A new therapist got hired recently so they switched Emu’s morning schedules to make the rookie feel acquainted with the patients. Emu didn’t mind the change. He hasn’t had breakfast in his own dinning room table since he started working.

Tho, He hopes the rookie will be understanding of Yuuto’s condition. He witnessed in the past a few staff members loosing their marbles over the simplest problems. 

Emu broke thought as the tea kettle began screeching.

“The heck is that?” A complained followed by stomping to the kitchen. Banjos stopped at the tea and squinted at it. “You drink that stuff at this hour?”

“Yes. I don’t eat food in morning.”

“Oh, okay.” Banjos said with least interested, he moved passed him started making his coffee.

Emu started pouring the drink, he side glanced at Banjou briefly before dumping the empty pot in sink.

The smell of the coffee beans brewing made him almost gag. He moved to the living room to be away from the strong scent.

“Can I bother you quick about something?” Banjou asked from the kitchen.

Emu grumbled internally. I have to listen to people’s problems at home too?  
He walked over to him, he placed his mug on the table.

“Hm?” Emu smiled.

“Why are you using my mug?” Banjou pointed behind him.

Emu covered his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn’t catch the muffled laughter.

“Just a joke, man.” Banjou muttered.

——————————

The second time they crossed paths at the breakfast table, Emu didn’t loose his drink meal. They both sat on opposite sides of the small wooden table.

The torture is those buttery smell pancakes, he hasn’t had those since childhood a few times. It brought back such memories.

It’s not common for Banjou to eat the fatting food in morning, he wonders what’s the occasion.

Emu decided to be the first to speak. “Anything happened at your boxing training?”

Banjou stopped eating to look at him not noticed a stain on his cheek, made Emu wince internally. “Besides fighting, challenging to fight and sweat from fighting?”

Emu nodded.

“Uh,, nothing exciting. I saw Sento once at one of my matches for first time. I thought he lost something, but it turned out he used up the all power in the whole block by mistake.” Banjou rolled his eyes half of a second, Emu almost missed it.

Emu blinks. “Really? How did we get it back.”

“We’re living on generator I think? I dunno what he said.” Banjou shrugged his shoulders before going back to his pancakes.

Emu eyed the uneaten part of pancake again. “Can I have a piece?”

Banjou stopped again putting his sticky fork down.

Emu swallowed regretting ever opening his mouth. “Forget it, sorry for interrupting your meal.”

Banjou gets up, grabs a fork from dish-rack and shoved it to his eyes.

Emu saw syrup from Banjou’s hand drip on his side of table. He took his used napkin picking up the end of the utensil. He smiled a little. “Thank you, just a small piece.”

He blinked when Banjou lifted his pancake up revaled a whole little one. “Just take it already, I gotta run off these calories soon with my coach.”

Emu poked it with his fork and put the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed on it with bliss, until it went down his stomach. He hugged his stomach tightly. Never again will he abandon his loyal tea.

Banjou didn’t notice his apparent pain or might not cared to, he ate away.

Emu rushed to bathroom for second time this week, he almost bumped into Sento on the way.

“ Emu-San, oi are you okay?” Sento asked looking down at his stomach.

Emu pointed at him. “I’m not eating one of your experiments.”

Sento held up his hands. “I didn’t ask.”

“Why are you holding a clear bottle with two weird looking pills?” Emu prodded ignoring the stomach getting beat up. Inside.

Sento smiled. “Oh, this? It’s for Banjou! He wanted yen from me so we agreed he be my test subject today.”

Emu about to protest how that’s not legal or approved by health officials but his cry of pain was louder. He opened the door and slammed it at Sento’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

Emu played around with his pink gel pen as he took a break from reading his reports on all his patients, same old habbits again. But, this time what Sento mentioned a few days ago didn’t sit well with him.

He known they done this thing for years, he wasn’t sure why it bothers him now. He hardly talks to Banjou to care if he gets ill, he’s just a roommate. 

Emu took noticed he already made a hole through his papers, hr gasped. Quickly going to his desk for tape.

He stared down at the hole before he put the tape on. I don’t want to play hero or be nagging. We agreed as adults to not get in the way, unless one of us is in real danger.

Am I starting to care about that coffee drinker slob?

Emu sighed. No, I’m not going to, over watching an episode a week and sharing his food one time. He’s an adult, it’ll be insulting to him if I mull over it. Plus, they’re close friends Sento wouldn’t seriously harm him.

He taped the missing hole back on. It’s too bad the other therapists aren’t the type to make friends with, always gossiping among themselves.

The door opened to a female in pink hair despite the dress code being black or brunette All the patients listened to her wearing the wig, so their boss lets her get away with it.

He pouted at his own white jacket. He wouldn’t mind some bright neon colors to his own clothes.  
——————————————

In the evening, he watched the patients eating happily. Seeing Yuuto and Ryoutarou eating together made him smile.

“Ryoutarou’s eye is healing, he told me it was self harm but we both know it’s one of us.” Poppy whispered. She took off her pink wig scratching her brown hair.

Emu sighed. “Nothing we can do besides cheering them up and shoving medication descriptions down their throat until our shift is over.”

“Wow.” Poppy laughed.

“It’s a depressing job four years into it, But, it pays.” Emu laughed back.

“How’s your roommates doing? You guys lived together to eight years.” Poppy asked.

Emu teased. “Why, your boyfriend broke up?”

Poppy glared. “No, we’re fine.”

Emu face turned seriously.”Sorry, yeah they’re fine. We hardly speak to one another with us working.”

Poppy raised her eyebrow. “Really? But, Banjou was calling you earlier.”

Emu eyes widen. “What?! Oh man I knew Sento’s experiments one day will put him in hospital!” He started putting on his sneakers with one hand while the other skimming through any recent voice mails or messages.

“Let me know if he’s alright!” Poppy called out to a running Emu.

Once he got outside of the building. He started to call Banjou while pacing a bit.

To his surprise, Banjou answer the second ring.

-What do you want?

Emu blinks. “You called me by mistake?”

-No, actually I was going to ask why you left your ugly pen, but Sento told me, so bye.

Emu stared dumbfounded at the busy street still holding the phone to his ear even tho Banjou already hanged up.  
Is that even worth a phone call?

What surprised Emu more was that, the brute had him on his mind to call him during work rather waiting to come back home in morning.

Emu shruggged it off. He’ll probably forgot it by then and had nothing else better to do.


End file.
